


Cramped

by arachnidsGrip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, F/M, Horn Stimulation, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsGrip/pseuds/arachnidsGrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write this 8ecause i am currently sitting in a closet moping a8out how my friends seem to have forgotten my existence. Hurray.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cramped

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this 8ecause i am currently sitting in a closet moping a8out how my friends seem to have forgotten my existence. Hurray.

I sighed, listening to Terezi laughing with Nepeta and Kanaya in the other room. They hadn't noticed my absence, or didn't care. I shifted, uncomfortable, a box with who knows what jabbing into my back.

The door to the closet slid open slowly, a tall figure blocking most of the light.

"What is up, spidersis?" Drawled Gamzee, another resident of the house. "What are you sittin in her all up and motherfuckin alone for? You could be out there with Terezi and them enjoying the motherfucking miracles of friendship."

He was rambling about his "miracles" again. I wondered how much sopor he had this time.

"But you look upset, spidersis. What's up?"

"None of your fucking business." I muttered, nowhere near as venomous as I intended.

He frowned, evidently attempting to deduce what was wrong. His eyes lit up with realization. "Are you planning on jumping out at them but they're not coming in here?"

I stare at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously that stupid?! I'm sitting in here because everyone's better off without me!" I shriek, depression temporarily replaced with anger.

He looks hurt for a moment, before sighing and crouching down to level our eyes.

"Now why would you think something as motherfucking stupid as that?" He asked, looking at me with sadness in his eyes. Wait, that wasn't sadness, that was pity! He pities me! I sit there in disbelief, finally realizing I'm staring into his eyes and glance away, blushing as a stubborn expression creeps over my face.

He smiles at my reaction, then squishing into the closet with me, managing to slide the door closed again. "If you're sure you're gonna stay here, I'm staying with you." He smiles, seeming oblivious to the space, or rather utter lack of it, between us.

I sit there, face flushing blue, trying not to squirm in the cramped closet.

"What's motherfucking wrong now?" He says, no, he _purrs_ , as if he's flirting. But he's high on sopor, and doesn't know what he's doing, right?! Evidently he does know what he's doing, because his hand is creeping up my leg. My face somehow gets even more blue.

"G-Gamzee, what're you-" I start to say, when he leans down and connects our lips, my eyes wide in shock before they flutter closed. He smirks.

He pulls away, still smirking. Evidently the usual stupidity was faked. "I know exactly what'll cheer you up." He says, tugging me out of the closet and into one of the spare bedrooms, then pushing me onto the bed. I know what's coming, and don't at all dread it. 

He kisses me again, biting my lip, pushing his tongue into my mouth, running it over my teeth, his hand wandering across my body, finally settling on my ass. He moved his mouth down, trailing along my neck, sucking bright blue marks as he went.

I raise my hands to his horns, only pausing to help him tug our shirts and my bra off. I play with the bases, watching his expression change as I gently flick the side of my claws across them. He returns the favor, licking and playing with my grub scars. His mouth continues its journey down, peering up at my face for a moment, seeing my nod, and pulling my pants and underwear down, raising an eyebrow at my fully unsheathed bulge before leaning past it to get to my nook.

He trails his tongue around the entrance of my nook, finally pushing in. He continued until he could tell I was at the edge, then grinned and pulled away, kissing me again. He tugged his pants down, releasing his bulge, which was writhing, looking for friction.

He looks at me for permission one last time, sees me nod, and pushes in. We simultaneously groan, his bulge undulating within my nook. He slowly begins thrusting in and out, speeding up as he went. Neither of us lasted long, cumming together, him collapsing on top of me, panting.

The door opened. "What's making all the- oh!" Nepeta squeaked, face flushing olive as she sprinted off, evidently to update her shipping wall. Terezi and Kanaya peered in, Kanaya turning jade and leaving, Terezi laughing, saying: "You and the clown? I never thought you'd go for him, Vriska!" And sprinting off.

"So much for figuring out what to do." I muttered, Gamzee too out of it to react. "Terezi will have told everyone by sunrise."

**Author's Note:**

> This closet is fucking tiny. Too 8ad I don't have a Gamzee to cheer me up. Wait, thats why i hug my pyralsprite scalemate. I feel better already.


End file.
